


Promises

by plaidpains



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Caring Eddie Diaz, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk - Freeform, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidpains/pseuds/plaidpains
Summary: Loneliness wasn’t just a thought, it was Evan Buckley himself. Talking with Red had only opened his eyes up to something he already thought. Buck was in this all alone. He wasn’t going to have the happy ending he’s always dreamed of. His family are all going to move on without him, they all had real families outside of the 118.OrEddie needs Buck to save Christopher’s slumber party after a breakfast incidentBased off episode 3x16
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 550
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Promises

Buck laid on his back staring at his ceiling mindlessly. His eyelids felt heavy but he couldn’t go back to sleep. He woke up from some stupid nightmare that he couldn’t bother to remeber but he was left awake with wandering thoughts. Thoughts that he would much rather forget, but sadly they were deeply engraved in him. 

Loneliness wasn’t just a thought, it was Evan Buckley himself. Talking with Red had only opened his eyes up to something he already thought. Buck was in this all alone. He wasn’t going to have the happy ending he’s always dreamed of. His family are all going to move on without him, they all had real families outside of the 118. The truth is no one ever really wanted Buck and by the looks of it they would forget him down the line.

He grabbed his phone checking the time, maybe he could go for a early morning jog to get his mind off things. It is only 6:30 perfect time for a run. Buck was about to put his phone done when it started ringing, the photo of Eddie ans Christopher decorating his screen. 

His heart beat quickened as he answered his phone quickly, “Hey Eddie, everything alright?” He sat up now worry rushing over his body. 

“Buck I need you” Buck’s heart strangely fluttered at Eddie’s words. He quickly swallowed down the feeling in order to help his distressed friend. 

“What’s wrong? Is Christopher ok?” Buck was already up, pulling a pair of jeans on. Preparing for any given emergency. 

“I burnt the eggs, the pancakes are rock solid, and the bacon is brown? ” Eddie exclaimed and Buck sighed in relief before laughing. “Buck this is no laughing matter! I have 10 hunger nine-year-olds who are about to wake up” Buck found himself not being able to wipe the smile off his face. Leave it to Eddie to freak out because of a bunch of little kids. 

“Okay I’m sorry you’re right. Very serious subject and such scary little nine-year-olds” Buck laughed as Eddie sighed defeated. 

“Listen I’m really sorry to call you so early, but could you just send me your french toast recipe? This sleepover means a lot to Christopher and I don’t wanna ruin it.” Buck could hear the defeat in Eddie’s voice.

He pulled a shirt on, “I’ll be there in 15 minutes-“ he stopped himself, the thoughts from earlier clawing at the back of his mind. Eddie probably didn’t want him there, he was so dumb for inviting himself over. “If-if that’s ok. I could also just send you the recipe. I’ll just do that I don’t want to be bot-“ 

“Buck shut up, you’re never a bother.” Eddies tone suddenly became serious. “You know you’re always welcome here,mi casa es su casa.” Eddie smiled into the call. “Please come” he whispered softly. 

Buck tried to savor Eddie’s words, to believe them but still that voice in the back of his mind warned him he was wrong. Eddie was going to leave him just like everyone else, it was just a matter of time. 

But maybe he could give himself this, let himself have Eddie’s company just one more time. “Ok” a small smile painted his face “but you have to admit that you’re the worst cook ever, how do you even burn eggs Eddie?” Buck chuckled lightly. 

“Ok fine I am not that great of a cook” Eddie mumbled. 

“Uh uh that’s a lie” 

“Ok fine I am literally the worst cook ever. Now hurry these little kids are mean” Eddie grumbled. 

“Ok I’ll see you” Buck chuckled before hanging up. 

Buck brushed his teeth and rushed out the door. He was in and out of the grocery store within five minutes with enough food to feed a small army. If Christopher wants to impress the boys at his slumber party than that’s exactly what he was gonna get. 

The drive to Eddie’s house wasn’t great for him, he was alone again. Alone with his thoughts. He tried turning on the radio to distract him but all attempts of an Ariana Grande song brighting his mood failed. 

The words Red had spoken to him the night before played over his mind over and over again. He saw his future last night and not one part of him was ready to accept it. The constant loneliness he was feeling wasn’t temporary, like he had hoped. It was going to be forever and he was just going to have to accept it. Him spending Sunday morning at Eddie’s house was just one day out of a million, this will all be nothing more of a memory one day. One Eddie might not even remember. 

He had been so lost in his own thoughts he hadn’t even noticed that he was parked infront of Eddie’s house. He shook his pitiful thoughts out of his head and quickly grabbed the grocery’s. He opted to knocking instead of using his spare key, he didn’t want to intrude. 

Buck was greeted with a sight that he rather enjoyed. Eddie wore a ‘help me please’ smile as his hair was tousled in every direction and coated in flour. His cheeks were covered in the same white powder while his shirt was covered in what Buck assumed was eggs. He bit back an ‘awe’ and opted for a laugh instead. 

“It’s not funny Buckley” Eddie sighed grabbing the groceries. “Also I don’t know what you’re laughing about while you’re out here with a half assed fro” Eddie ruffled Buck’s hair, while Buck tried to hide his blush.

“Hey no attacking the curls I had no prep time because someone called me practically in tears” Buck smiled cheekily setting the groceries in the counter. Finally taking in sight of the massacre Eddie left in the kitchen. “The kids up yet?” Buck asked as he prepped the kitchen. 

“No thankfully the little gremlins are still asleep” Eddie responded, cleaning up the counter behind him. 

“Gremlins?” Buck couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Buck nine-years-olds are so mean. They put salt in my-in my everything actually!” He exclaimed following Buck’s lead. “They would roast the shit out of me if they saw they breakfast I made” he smiled at his friend. 

“Don’t worry, that’s what I’m here for.” Eddie raises his brows. “ To roast you of course” Buck giggled and Eddie looked down fake defeated. “Now help me out” buck placed a cutting board, knife and fruit infront of his friend. 

“You really putting me in fruit cutting duty?” Eddie smirked, and it made Buck feel weirdly hot all over. 

“I-“ Buck cleared his throat “I don’t trust you with any actual food” Buck smiled. 

Buck began to show Eddie how to properly make pancakes and the energy he radiated was so warm Buck couldn’t help but lean into his best friend. Maybe Eddie wasn’t actually going to leave Buck one day like everyone else has. Buck knows this is untrue but he wants so badly to pretend that Eddie will be a constant in his life one day. 

“Like this?” Eddie pulled Buck out of his trance. A look of dedication decorating his futures and it made Buck feel all cozy inside. 

Buck placed his hand over over Eddie’s, which was wrapped around the spatula. “More like this” Bucks breathe hitched in his throat when he finally realized just how close he was to Eddie. He flipped the pancake turning back to Eddie, the two starring into each other’s eyes. The air around them felt strange, in the best way possible.

Eddie pretended not to notice the blush that spread across Bucks face, he knew his face adorned the same pinkish color. 

“I-“ Eddie began, starring at Bucks pink lips. 

“Hey dad we’re getting- Buck!” Christopher startled the men, both of them scurrying away from each other quickly. 

“H-hey Christopher!” Buck exclaimed making his way over to his favorite kid. All previous signs of whatever was going was gone now. Hopefully to be gone and well forgotten. He hugged the boy tightly. “How ya doing buddy?” He asked squating down to eye level. 

“Great!” He smiled cheerfully. “Did you come to help dad with breakfast-“ he paused looking over at his dad before whispering with a smirk “because he isn’t the best cook” they two erupted in laughter while Eddie wore a false face of offense. 

“Yeah but don’t worry I didn’t let him help with any of the hard stuff” Buck winked at the giggling boy infront of him. 

“Ok you two enough bullying me. Chris go get your friends ready for breakfast it’s almost ready” Christopher smiled at the two of them before walking away. 

The two of them stared at each other breathless for a moment before the both rushed to plate the food. The food was a hit with the children all of them chatting away as they consumed their meals. 

Buck smile faltered as he finished cleaning up the kitchen, the realization that he had to leave now hitting him. “Alright Eddie, I think I’m gonna head out” Buck placed the last dish on the dish rack before drying his hands off. 

Buck almost didn’t didn’t see Eddies smile fall from his face before he quickly replaced it. “What? No why?” Eddie grabbed Buck’s wrist almost automatically. 

“I don’t wanna overstay my welcome. Besides I uh have” Buck desperately tried to think of a lie “some stuff to do” his lie fell flat. 

“Hey” Eddie turned Buck towards him. “What’s wrong?” Concern evident in his eyes. 

“Nothing?” Buck lied straight through his teeth. “I just don’t wanna bother you and Christopher ” Buck was already infront of the door now. The scenes from earlier playing over in his brain. The stare they both exchanged made his skin hot and itchy. He shouldn’t be thinking about his best friend in the way he was, he has to leave right now. 

“Bother me? Buck you could never bother me” Eddie’s brows furrowed together, confused. Buck wanted to believe him so badly but he knew it wasn’t true. “You’re not leaving” Eddie grabbed his shoulder leading him to his bedroom. “Sit here” Eddie left no room for arguing, Buck instead sat down on his friends bed. 

Eddie came back less than five minutes later. “The kids are watching a movie. So do you wanna tell me what’s up with you?” Eddie sat next to Buck, their thighs pressing against each other. Buck pretended that he didn’t notice. 

Instead of responding he found himself picking at his fingers, not knowing what exactly to say. “Buck come on” Eddie placed a hand on his thigh. 

“Uh last night I met this guy, ex-firefighter. He was great Eddie but he-he told me about his team-his family.” Eddie nodded indicating Buck to continue. “And how they all grew apart. How they had a family outside of work. Everyone but him. And now he’s all alone” Eddie wiped a stray tear of Buck’s cheek, he hadn’t even noticed that he was crying. He must look so stupid right now. “And I know it’s selfish-but I cant stop thinking about how that is who I’m gonna become. I know I tend to make everything about me and I’m exhausting but it’s the only thing that’s been on my mind since last night.” Buck finished wiping at his tears viscously. 

Eddies ears perked up at Bucks voice repeating the same hurtful thing he had said to him in the heat of the moment. He still regrets it to this day and he knows there’s no way he could take backwhat he said. Instead he tried to make it up in his actions, he tried to let Buck know just how much he cared about him. But apparently that didn’t work “Evan you know you’re not alone right? You have Bobby, Hen, Chimney, Maddie, Athena, Christopher, and me!” He exclaimed rubbing his shoulder. 

“Eddie you all have somebody more important in your lives” Buck looked down embarrassed “and that’s ok! I want you all to be happy” he looked down into his lap again. “I just know I’m going to be left behind is all” Buck whispered to himself more so than Eddie. 

Eddies heart ached at the broken man infront of him, the usual smile he wore was gone with no traces left. He hesitantly turned Bucks face towards him looking into his puppy dog eyes. “Buck no ones gonna leave you behind. I could never imagine my life without you there. Christopher wouldn’t allow it” Buck smiled a little. “Evan you mean the world to me you know that right? I’m so sorry if I ever made you feel like you weren’t important.” Eddie decided to try to put his feelings into words rather than actions. He went against everything he usually told himself and held both of Buck’s hands in his own. “Buck I could never leave you behind, you mean too much to me” Eddies honey brown eyes looked over Buck’s face, hoping to find an ounce of hope. 

“You promise?” Bucks voice cracked and Eddies heart broke all over again. 

“I promise” he responded. Pulling Buck into a bone crushing hug. “You’ll never be alone again Buck” and in that moment all previous doubts melted away. “Because you’ll always have me” he whispered before gently placing a kiss on Bucks cheek. 

Maybe Buck wasn’t gonna be alone after all

**Author's Note:**

> Monday’s episode gmfu I just had to write about it! Hope you guys enjoyed this :) and if you have any prompts you’d like me to write my tumblr is plaidpains! As always comments are welcomed!


End file.
